Shades of an Exorcist's Mask
by NoName-chan
Summary: Denice and Tomomi are both Exorcists of the Order. Nearly the second they meet, sparks fly. But despite this being their first encounter, they feel as if they know each other. Why is that? It's a struggle between what they believe is good and what is evil. There is no in-between... right? Either way, somebody is bound to get maimed. (TykixOC, OCx?; COWRITTEN WITH PINEAPPLEBOMBGIRL)
1. Prologue

**Pineapplebombgirl and NoName-chan: HEY~!**  
**Lavi: Uh oh, here we go...**  
**Piña: *glomps Lavi and starts petting his hair* Today, we present to you something we've never done before...**  
**NoName-chan: A COWRITE FANFICTION~!**  
**Lavi: ... A what?**  
**Piña: It MEANS, we're writing this together! :D**  
**NoName-chan: *does some sort of muscle spasm dance of inspiration* WOO HOO~! *trips and smacks into a wall* OW!**  
**Pina: XD epic noname-chan, very epic XD**  
**NoName-chan: why thank you~**  
**Pina: *bows* it was my pleasure**  
**Noname-chan: but the pleasure was mine *bows back***  
**-the two begin a bowing contest and complimenting eachother.**  
**Lavi: -_- wow...hey you guys *they ignore him* of! I raises pretzel and shovel***  
**NoName-chan and Pina: *le gasp* PRETZEL/SHOVEL~ *both lunge for the item they desire***  
**Lavi: why are you guys even doing this?**  
**NoName-chan: doing what? *pets her shovel and calls it her precious***  
**Pina: the cowriting? Cuz we wanted too :3 GOTTA PROBLEM?!**  
**Lavi: *yelp* uh uh nope!**  
**NoName-chan: *smirks* That's what I thought, Mr. Sass~**  
**Lavi: Mr. Sass? o.e**  
**NoName-chan: *hits him over the head with the shovel* BECAUSE YOU'RE A SASSY BITCH, NOW STFU!**  
**Lavi: OW! OKAY, OKAY!**  
**Piña: Yes, but you're MY sassy bitch~! ;3 *glomps him again***  
**Lavi: *siiiiiigh...***  
**Pina: why do you always sigh DX *cries dramatically and unleashes her wrath of an iron grip on lavi* DO YOU HATE ME OF SOMETHING LAVI?!**  
**NoName-chan: *smacks lavi with shovel* now you've done it you dingbat!**  
**Pina: *still fangirl crying but now holding pretzel while huggin lavi***  
**Lavi: what did I doooo! DX**  
**Pina: EVERYTHINGGGGGG**  
**NoName-chan: *starts beating Lavi with the shovel* BITCH, APOLOGIZE!**  
**Lavi: OW! OW! OW! OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY, PIÑA!**  
**Piña: ...**  
**I DIDN'T BELIEVE THAT FOR A GODDAMN SECOND! *cries more***  
**NoName-chan: *radiates fury* DIE, BITCH! *beats Lavi with the shovel***  
**Lavi: WHYYYYYY DX**  
**NoName-chan: APOLOGIZE SINCERELY NOW BAKA USAGI!**  
**Lavi: *falls on his knees partially from the shovel and half to apologize* IM SO SORRY PINA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME...FOR WHATEVER I DID THAT UPSET YOU.**  
**Pina: *turn to lavi from her little corner where she was growing pretzels* do you mean it *sniffs***  
**Lavi: *flinches as NoName-chan glares menacingly* of course I do!**  
**Pina: *suddenly happy* AWWW YOUR FORGIVEN LAVI~ *glomps him***  
**Lavi: *holds back sigh***  
**NoName-chan: ANNYWAYY, this is our first cowritten story together!**  
**NoName-chan: Hopefully it'll do well! ^^**  
**Piña: We made badass OCs!**  
**NoName-chan: Yup!**  
**Pina: lavi~ please do the disclaimer! :)**  
**Lavi: Pineapplebombgirl and NoName-chan don't own D gray man only their OCs**

* * *

_**~First prologue~**_

The black carriage rolled to a stop near a large waterfall. In the dark of the night, it hardly made an impression, especially with the roaring rapids by it.

A girl sitting in the dark carriage sighed as she brushed a lock of long raven hair away from her eyes with one pale finger and gripped the handle of her suitcase tightly.

"You sure you're ready for this, Tomomi?" another passenger asked, his face hidden by the shadows.

Tomomi nodded her head and opened the carriage door to step out. "Of course I am," she said with a long sigh, "I'm... just going to miss you guys while I'm away."

Another dark figure hidden by the shadows smiled. "And we'll miss you, Tomi."

Tomomi gave the second figure a small smile before stepping out onto the moist stone ground and closing the door. She stood around for another moment, listening as the carriage pulled away, leaving her alone in the bitter cold night. The raven haired girl gave another long sigh before stepping forward and making her way behind the waterfall and into a large cave.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" a harsh female voice shouted from the walls.

Tomomi's sapphire eyes narrowed. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm Tomomi. I'm an Exorcist, and I've come to join the Black Order Asian Branch."

* * *

_**~Second Prologue~**_

The girl panted as she sat there on the ground, sweating and exhausted. And from what the general had told her, this wasn't going to be the hardest part. The girl sweat dropped as she though of worse things. What was worse than climbing a freaking cliff... She decided she didn't know and didn't really want to find out.

"Are you coming?" the female general asked, not even tired from the climb.

The younger girl sweat dropped. "Yes, I am." She spoke determinedly and stood up.

They continued their walk the girl stuck in thought until she realized they were there. Her hazel eyes opened wide as she stared at the tower. So this was the Black Order European branch.

The two women stood side by side as they stared at the gate where a giant stone head was carved in.

_'Whats with the head...'_ The girl wondered, her eyebrows furrowing together.

The General walked up to the gate. "Gatekeeper, this is a new exorcist. Please do the examination."

Suddenly, the head opened its eyes and leaned over the poor new girl who yelped in surprise. The gatekeepers eyes glowed yellow as it examined her. "The cute girl's clear!" He bellowed and opened the double door gates.

The general looked at the exorcist in amusement and gestured for her to follow. The girl took her last look outside, but turned around as she entered the Black Order. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**Pina: Ssoooo what'd ya guys think? XD this is just the beginning! *waves hands around spookily***  
**NoName-chan: told you guys our OCs were awesome XD**  
**Pina: oh oh! Guess which OC was mine! XD**  
**NoName-chan: the second prologue**  
**Pina: aww I wanted them to guess DX BAD LAVI! *throws pretzel at him***  
**Lavi: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!**  
**NoName-chan: don't lie! *smashes him into the ground with crack shovel***  
**Lavi: oweeee DX**  
**Pina: *nonchalantly waves at him* oh you'll live~**  
**Lavi: tell us what you guys thought! ^^**  
**Pina: *clings to lavi* yup! We love comments and reviews! XD**  
**NoName-chan: see y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Piña: HIIIII EVERYBODY! *waves energetically*  
NoName-chan: *hides in the corner*  
Piña: *stops waving at looks at NoName* NoName-chan? What's wrong? O.o  
NoName-chan: *hugs knees and rocks back and forth* MUST…. FINISH…. NEXT…. CHAPTER…..  
Lavi: *Sweat drops* Oh, I know what this is…  
Piña: Care to explain?  
Lavi: NoName-chan's friend won't stop threatening to choke her to death if she doesn't update her other FanFictions soon.  
NoName-chan: THE BIRDS, MAN! THE BIRDS!  
Piña and Lavi: *sweat drops*  
Piña: I-Is she gonna be okay?... *comical tears stream down face* STAY WITH US, NONAME-CHAN! WHO'S GONNA WRITE STORIES WITH ME?! T_T  
Lavi: YEAH! AND WHO'S GOING TO TORTURE ME IN "D. GRAY-SHOW"?! Wait….. maybe this is a good thing….  
Piña: *stops crying to stare at Lavi* Lavi…. You're adorable and I fangirl over you, but…. *starts sobbing* WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO MY INSPIRATIONAL DANCE BUDDY?! T_T  
NoName-chan: *shaking in fear* GUNS AND KNIVES….. GUNS AND KNIVES…..  
Lavi: *Sweat drops* Well, looking at her now…  
Piña: WAAAAAHHHHHH! D'X *continues sobbing for while until her face suddenly brightens with an idea. Looks at NoName desperately* NONAME-CHAN! HAVE A PRETZEL! *starts poking her face with a pretzel*  
NoName-chan: *snaps back into reality and bites pretzel* MMPH…. Thanks, Piña! ^.^ *chewing*  
Piña: NONAME-CHAN~! *glomps her* DON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! T_T  
Lavi: I was here, too, ya know…  
NoName-chan: *eating another pretzel* Yeah, but you're insignificant and nobody cares about you~  
Lavi: =_= *Bursts into tears* PIÑAAAA! NONAME-CHAN IS BEING MEAN TO ME!  
Piña: Awwww, why are you so cute, Lavi~? *glomps him and holds on tightly* IT'S OKAY, LAVI~! ^.^  
Lavi: CAN'T….. BREATHE…! O.O  
NoName-chan: *finishes her second pretzel before seemingly realizing something and looking up* Hey…. Piña…. Where's my Crack Fic Shovel…?  
Piña: *hugging Lavi tightly* I think Ben-kun has it.  
NoName-chan: *Freezes* WHAT?! *storms off*  
****_*WITH BEN-KUN*  
_****Ben-kun: *looking down at NoName's Crack Fic Shovel* I wonder why Road gave me this…? O.o  
NoName-chan: *kicks the door open* GIVE ME BACK MY SHOVEL, YOU BASTARD! *tackles Ben*  
Ben-kun: *YELP*  
Road: *watching and eating popcorn with a grin* This is AWESOME~!  
****_*WITH PIÑA AND LAVI*  
_****Piña: ….. I have the sinking suspicion that Ben-kun's getting beat up ^^;  
Lavi: Yup! ^^;;;  
****_*WITH NONAME-CHAN*  
_****Ben-kun: IT BURNSSSS! *rolls on the ground in agony*  
NoName-chan: *sips from a teacup with her legs crossed and her shovel by her side* Oh, cry me a river! -.-  
Ben-kun: I could cry you an ocean T.T  
Road: *sips from straw and continues eating popcorn* Hehe~  
NoName-chan: Anyways, I'm currently part of another FanFic, so I'm gonna have to go. Byez~! *skips away*  
****_*WITH PIÑA AND LAVI*  
_****Lavi: So… When do you think she'll be back?  
Piña: I have no clu-  
NoName-chan: *kicks the door open, hitting Lavi in the face* HAYHAYHAY~! ^^  
Piña: NONAME-CHAN~! YOU'RE BACK! *glomps* WHY DO YOU KEEP LEAVING ME ALONE?! T.T  
Lavi: *holding his bleeding nose* I'M STILL HERE, YA KNOW!  
Piña: Hm? *looks at Lavi* LAVIIIII~! *glomps him and hands him a pretzel*  
NoName-chan: *looks up at the clock* Wow, we've been talking for nearly three pages! Let's do the Disclaimer~  
Piña: Alright~! ^^ Lavi~?  
Lavi: *Siiiigh* Neither Pineapplebombgirl nor NoName-chan own DGM.**

**~ERMEHGERD A LINE BREAKER~**

It had been a year since Tomomi had entered the Black Order's Asian Branch as an Exorcist, and she was just about fed up with the place at this point. Little had changed in the place over the course of the year- but that was the problem. At first, Tomomi's eyes had hungrily searched the place, devouring every detail it held. However, after who-knows how many days of doing so, she became bored and lost interest. So, today, she had been walking through the hallways boredly, not paying attention to her surroundings. Which was never a good thing in the Asian Branch. It was GINORMOUS!

Tomomi cursed under her breath as she turned down another hallway. She had gotten lost while looking for the cafeteria and had been searching for a way out of the maze these people called a building for almost an hour.

"It can't take this long to find the cafeteria," she complained to nobody in particular as she trudged down the same hallway as she had walked through twelve minutes before. She stopped and looked left at the wall suspiciously like there was a different pattern in the brick. _'I'm pretty sure I've already been through this hall...'_ she thought pathetically.

Tomomi shouted in frustration and raked her hands through her charcoal colored hair. "This is ridiculous! Why does this place have to be so damn BIG?! Honestly, how much room does one Branch _need?_ It's a wonder nobody has died in here yet!"

Tomomi continued her unheard rant for a while longer until she heard faint footsteps fade from the hallway in front of her. Excited and ready to leave the labyrinth known as the Asian Branch, she brightened up considerably and ran down the hallway.

Turning around several corners and sprinting down even more hallways, she followed the sound of freedom and opened a door. After blindly stumbling into the room, her sapphire blue eyes widened, and she gaped at what stood before her.

The object stood to be almost as tall as the large chamber. A staircase of metal climbed up to what appeared to be the opening to a prism of white.

Tomomi's fists clenched shakily as she gritted her teeth in fury, glaring at the prism as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. And to her, it was. She calmed down quickly, though, and stared at the ark in nostalgic sadness. Here the Noah's Ark sat, catching cobwebs and growing old.

"It doesn't belong to them," the pale girl muttered softly. The Black Order had stolen the Ark from the Millennium Earl and the Family of Noah. And to Tomomi, that was wrong.

A determined look set in Tomomi's eyes, and she looked around to be sure no one was in the immediate area and grinned slyly. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, the obsidian haired girl approached the Ark and walked through.

Tomomi opened her eyes and smiled fondly as she entered, being surrounded by what appeared to be a small, deserted, white cobblestone town. Tomomi looked around, a scowl forming on her face.

_'How dare they steal the Ark as if it was theirs!' _she thought, disgusted by the Order's past actions.

She stomped through the Ark angrily as she ranted in her mind. However, she soon realized that she had not been paying attention to where she was going. _'Oh shit...' _she thought as her wide eyes swept over her surroundings.

Tomomi was lost.

"Well, maybe I should just try a door and see where it takes me," the raven haired girl murmured to herself grudgingly, still pissed off about the Ark's obtaining, before walking towards to first door she saw.

Or at least, she tried to. But of course, a rock appeared out of seemingly nowhere on the ground before her, causing the blue eyed girl to trip and fall forwards, her face smacking into the wall next to the door.

Her eye now twitching in annoyance, Tomomi stood up straight again, rubbed her face in pain, and furiously slammed the door of interest open.

Mentally whining about both the Ark's theft and her own damaged face, Tomomi walked through the mahogany doorway and shut the door behind her. Her eyes widened once again in surprise at what stood before her.

People in white lab coats busily ran about a large unfamiliar chamber. Panicking, Tomomi quickly rushed out of the room to avoid being noticed. Where she was? She had no clue. But wherever it was, she was 99.764328% sure that she wasn't supposed to be there.

Sighing, she shut the door she had exited through behind her. Curiously, her blue eyes gazed at the hallway, noticing that there were windows lining the walls in neat lines, unlike at the Asian branch, where the only way to see the outside world was to exit the building altogether.

The black haired girl continued to snoop about the building, walking down several corridors in curiosity. After getting the gist of what the place looked like, she began to focus her attention more on where exactly she was.

Tomomi peered around yet another corner. "I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore... or the Asian Branch, for that matter," she murmured to herself as she tiptoed down a long hallway. If she wasn't at the Asian branch, then where had the Ark taken her?

**~ERMEHGERD A LINE BREAKER~**

The brunette girl rang the bell in the cafeteria and proceeded to wait for Jeryy to come. Soon enough, the flamboyant chef skipped up to his ordering booth and smiled at her energetically.

"Hey, Denice girl! What can I get for little ol' you?" he flaunted, overjoyed to see the hazel eyed Exorcist.

Denice mentally chuckled at his enthusiasm to cook. "The usual please."

Jerry shook his head with a teasing grin. "Dang girl! You've been here for a year, and you still always get the same thing!" He gave her one last dazzling smile before sashaying further into his kitchen to cook. "One order of Smørrebrød, a Danish pastry, and a cup of hot cocoa coming up, sweetheart!"

Denice allowed herself to smile softly and went to sit down while she waited. Journeying to a lone table, she sat and patiently waited, clasping her hands together and pressing them to her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she began to lose herself in thought.

_'So it has already been a year since I joined the Black Order,' _Denice thought, remembering her experience. It had been a busy year beginning with arriving at the Order with General Klaud Nine, her mentor, and then continuing as she began to train her Innocence.

Pride filled Denice as she remembered how much she had improved. When she had first met the Innocence carrier, Hevlaska, Denice's Synchronization Rate had been 55%. But after months and months of training, it had grown to reach 78%. It wasn't the highest Synchro Rate in the Order, but damn, she was proud of it!

The Danish girl's train of thought was pulled a stop by Jerry calling and telling her that her food was ready. She left her bag where she was sitting to save her spot and headed over to the enthusiastic chef. Denice, after acquiring her promising lunch, headed back towards the table she had been at. She froze, however, when she noticed that a bundle of people had gathered there.

A boy with flaming red hair chattered to a smiling girl with shoulder length green hair. Another boy with stark white locks ate a profuse amount of assorted foods while arguing with a man with plaited blonde strands who was currently eating a large amount of cakes. The whole while, a boy with long dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail sat there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Denice sweat dropped as she slowly marched to the table where her fellow Exorcists had assembled. Her aura held a deadly gloom to it as she walked, and she began to regret her choice of seating. Denice searched for her bag in the midst of food and talking only to freeze in dread once she found it.

Denice cursed her luck as she spotted the location of her bag, for by it sat none other than Bookman Jr., otherwise known as the spontaneous Lavi. Just looking at the cocky boy made Denice's teeth clench in annoyance, and she began to glare hatefully at him as the aching desire to smack him with her trusty wrench began to pound in the back of her mind.

Lavi's mouth snapped shut, and he ceased talking to Lenalee as he began to feel the icy glare directed at him. Slowly, Lavi turned his head to look behind him and flinched when he noticed Denice. He's terror only grew as she sat down by him, slinging her bag over her shoulder and beginning carve her knife into her pastry. Her cinnamon bangs hid her eyes, but Lavi was sure that underneath the tufts of hair lay two terrifying hazel yellow orbs contorted into a fierce gaze that would even send a Level Four Akuma running.

Denice stopped carving into her pastry. Lavi yelped as the hazel eyed girl sent her glare towards him. With eerie calmness, she spoke in a sickeningly controlled tone.

"Lavi, don't you know that it's rude to stare?" she snarled, making the terrified Bookman lean back towards a mildly confused Lenalee.

Denice, no longer having any appetite, sighed and stood from the table before proceeding to journey outside in the direction of her room. She ignored the two stares given by eyes the colors of lilacs and grass that bore into her back as she retreated.

Now in a profoundly bad mood, Denice stomped down one of the building's many hallways. Her hands were clenched in tight fists as they swung down by her side with every step she took.

_'Is it really necessary for them to always flock to the table I choose to eat at? This is the third time this week!' _Denice thought frustratedly.

Denice's stomps silenced abruptly as she stopped walking. Her hazel eyes widened as she stared down the long hallway. Because down the corridor, just peering out from the corner, was a girl.

The girl had long jet black hair that was a bit messed up, sticking up in every way Denice could imagine, as if she had run into something. This assumption was probably correct, judging by the fact that there was a bright red mark in the dead center of her pale forehead. She had sharp sapphire blue eyes that stared curiously down the hallway that Denice had planned to journey.

Denice's eyebrows knit together, and she narrowed her piercing gaze at the mysterious girl. Denice knew almost everybody at the Order, but she had never seen the raven haired girl before her. Just who the hell was she?

Clearing her throat, Denice called to her. "Hey, you there!" The girl visibly flinched and turned to Denice. The cinnamon haired girl began to travel towards her, her hazel eyes locked on her target with determination to find the identity of this stranger.

**~ERMEHGERD A LINE BREAKER~**

Just as Tomomi looked down a corridor to her left, a stern voice heavy with a Danish accent boomed in her direction. Tomomi flinched when she realized it was directed at her, and she slowly turned her head towards its source. Panic filled her when she saw a girl with choppy cinnamon brown hair and hard hazel eyes march towards her.

Tomomi's feet froze in place as the serious girl approached her. Taking a deep breath, the raven haired girl tried to act natural. There were many people here, right? Well... wherever "here" was. Tomomi still had yet to figure that issue out. But she would be able to blend in nonetheless, right?

The hazel eyed girl stopped in front of Tomomi, getting all up in her face. This made the sapphire eyed girl blink and scowl in irritation. The mysterious girl crossed her arms and frowned, looking Tomomi over carefully.

Taking this activity as an opening, Tomomi looked the other girl over as well. Her choppy light brown hair went to her shoulders and was held back in a loose ponytail, a tiny braid starting near her side-positioned bangs being pulled back as well. Her hazel eyes were intense and gave Tomomi the impression that she had a very disciplined personality. Tomomi's own eyes widened slightly as they shifted down to the girl's outfit.

It was an Exorcist uniform. A white shirt with red trimming and no sleeves and short black shorts. Not your typical uniform, but an Exorcist's nonetheless. Most interesting was the Exorcist's gloves. They were leather made with metal fins coming out the sides and extending to the elbows where the gloves ended. The fingers were sharp taloned and very lethal, and they made Tomomi wonder how the girl ever itched her face without poking out an eyeball.

Tomomi smiled as it all clicked. If this stingy uptight girl was an Exorcist, then that meant Tomomi was in one of the Black Order's branches!

_'At least it isn't a serial killers house,'_ the raven haired girl thought amusedly.

"Who are you?" the stranger demanded, finally done with her inspection, pulling Tomomi out of her thoughts.

Tomomi grinned in a cat like way at the stern girl. Might as well have a little fun now that she knew where she was, eh? "Well, I learned it's dangerous to talk to strangers so afraid I can't answer that, doll~"

The stranger's nose twitched in obvious annoyance, which just made Tomomi's grin widen until she spoke. "Aren't you a little old to be thinking such things?... Although I wouldn't know your age since I have never seen you before this moment." Venom was tangible in the strict girl's words as she glared at Tomomi in distrust.

_'Looks like she's just as smart as she looks,'_ the pale girl observed in disappointment as she realized her cover was already blown.

Tomomi stopped smiling as she stared down the brunette. Her eyes narrowed as she mirrored the Exorcist's expression. One charcoal eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"The name's Tomomi." Her mischievous blue eyes glinted as she reached out her hand for the brunette to shake.

Tomomi successfully held back a smile as the opposite girl hesitated before extending her own hand. Her hazel eyes still cautious as they analyzed Tomomi. This making a small smirk come to said girl's lips.

"Please to meet you Tomomi, my name is Denice." The foreign girl clasped the outstretched and shook, a small polite smile appearing on her face.

Tomomi tried to pull her hand away, but Denice's smile washed away as she tightened her grip. Sapphire orbs widened. Tomomi scowled and was about to yank her hand away before Denice clasped her other hand on the raven haired girl's forearm and flipped her over her head.

Tomomi barely managed to land on her feet, locking her own arm on her attacker's so that they played tug of war with each other's limbs. The pale girl winced as the serious girl in front of her tightened her grip even more, which made her clawed fingertips dig slightly into Tomomi's flesh.

Immediately rebuking the instinct to let go of Denice, Tomomi instead headbutted the brunette, loosening her iron grip. The raven haired girl used this to her advantage and kicked the tan girl away. Denice stumbled slightly but kept her gaze locked on her target.

The two began to slowly and unconsciously circle each other, examining each other and predicting one another's upcoming attacks. They never broke eye contact and were about to go into another brawl before they heard a surprised gasp come from behind them.

"What on earth is going on here?!" a girl with dark shoulder length hair shrieked from behind Tomomi, her lilac purple eyes wide in surprise and her mouth slightly open.

Unintentionally, the two girls who had been fighting so childishly pointed at each other and shouted, "She started it!" in unison.

This shocked them both, and they turned towards each other and gaped. "Hey! No I didn't, you did!" the two once again yelled at each other in synch.

The green haired girl made a "hmph" sound and placed her hands indignantly on her hips. Her amethyst orbs narrowed in a scolding way, and Tomomi got the suspicion that she did NOT want to get on this girl's bad side.

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to end it!" she deadpanned, unamused, reaching behind her back and smacking the two unsuspecting victims with a piece of agony-inducing heavy artillery that could probably take down an elephant in one blow.

Also known as a clipboard.

The brunette and black haired girls yelped and crouched down, holding their heads in pain as they cried. Tears rushed down their cheeks in a comical way as they glared and pouted at each other, blaming one another without saying anything.

_'Who walks around with a clipboard!?' _Tomomi complained to herself. _'This is definitely not what I expected from a Black Order branch...'_

"Alright then." The girl with the clipboard folded her arms and looked at the two in a scolding manner. "What were you two doing!?" she exclaimed.

Denice pointed at Tomomi. "Lenalee, she's a trespasser! I've never seen this girl before now, she could be an enemy," she accused. Lenalee glanced over at Tomomi with shock and caution for a moment before the defensiveness of her gaze disappeared and her eyebrows knit together.

Tomomi smirked. _'You're about to eat those words,'_ she thought, glancing over at the steaming Danish Exorcist, who had not let her furious glare cease even once since Lenalee's arrival- not even to blink.

Lenalee looked Tomomi up and down before tilting her head. "Aren't you Tomomi from the Asian Branch?" she asked.

**~ERMEHGERD A LINE BREAKER~**

Hazel yellow eyes widened in surprise upon Lenalee's words reaching their owner's ears, and Denice looked Tomomi over once again. This time giving greater focus to her clothing. Indeed, on the left side of her black jacket there was the Black Order's emblem. Her jacket had a high collar, and her sleeves went over her pale hands in length. She had black shorts on and knee high boots. Just like Denice, the charcoal haired girl had red trimming on her uniform as well.

_'H-how did I not notice this?'_ Denice thought embarrassedly, her face blushing red to the extent where she looked like the descendant of a tomato.

Denice stared down at her shoes while Tomomi snickered and Lenalee sighed and sweat dropped. Tomomi's smug expression was soon replaced with one of caution and surprise. She pointed a pale finger at Lenalee, one of her black eyebrows quirked up.

"How do you know my name?" Her gem like blue eyes widened in realization. "Are you stalking me!?"

A dumbfounded expression came onto Lenalee's face, and Denice decided she wasn't that big of an idiot after all. "No, no!" Lenalee waved her hands in front of her face then gestured to herself. "My name's Lenalee Lee and my brother, Komui, is the Supervisor here at HQ. Awhile back, I was helping clean my brother's office and saw the file report that had the details of Lavi and your mission."

Denice and Lenalee both flinched as Tomomi's eyes widened even further. She grabbed Lenalee roughly by the collar and shook her. "Lavi's here?! WHERE IS HE, WOMAN?!"

Before Lenalee could reply, echoing footsteps approached at a rapid pace. The three Exorcists looked over in curiosity as to who as coming. Denice's expression turned blank except for her menacing glower at the person.

Before the other two girls could react, Lenalee was once again in the way of another screaming person. This time a fiery red head, with one horrified green eye showing and another behind an eyepatch.

"LENALEE!" the boy cried as comical tears streamed down his face. "ALLEN'S EATING ALL THE DOUGHNUTS, AND HE-"

His visible green eye widened and he gaped as he looked at Tomomi. His expression soon turned into one of glee. "Tomomi? TOMOMI!"

The two exorcists ran toward each other at a slow pace while Whitney Houston's "And I Will Always Love You" played in the background. The two embraced each other in joy, and Denice wondered where the sudden music had come from. She soon shrugged the question off with the thought, _'Komui's probably just going through another one of his "Blast R&B music in the hallways" fazes.'_

"Wassup Brotha' from another motha'?" Tomomi grinned catlike as she swung her arm over Lavi's shoulder after their dramatic embrace. The two began to chat, either forgetting or just choosing to ignore the brunette and greenette also in the hallway.

Lenalee and Denice sweatdropped. _'Partners in crime…' _they both thought as they watched the two Exorcists in front of them discuss six or seven different random topics all at once.

Finally remembering what had been going on, Tomomi turned to Denice and stuck her tongueout. "Lavi, she was being annoying!" she whined, scowling, as she pointed at the Danish girl.

A dark aura surrounded Denice as she glared down at the two. Lavi instinctively flinched for he knew what was coming. Raising her mighty weapon, the hazel eyed girl swung with deadly accuracy and nailed Tomomi in the head.

Yelping, Tomomi clutched her head in pain as she seethed. When the pain was bearable she looked up at Denice who had a psychotic evil glare on her face. The raven haired girl's expression became blank as she stared at the brunette. "Did you just hit me… WITH A WRENCH?!"

Indeed, clutched tightly in the hand of the Danish girl was a metal wrench, glinting evilly.

Lavi nodded nonchalantly as if this was a daily occurrence while the two newer Exorcists glared at each other, sparks flying. "Watch out, Tomi... She's the devils spawn."

He nodded repeatedly in earnest while Denice smirked at the comment and brushed some dust off her wrench. **(A/N: *cough*totallynotblood*cough*)**

Lenalee decided to join the conversation once again with a question after watching the three bicker for a while. Her head tilted sideways and one of her dark eyebrows quirked in curiosity. "Wait, Lavi, when you walked in here, you were saying something about Allen and... donuts?"

Lavi's eye widened in remembrance, and he snapped his fingers together, making a cracking sound. "Oh yeah!" A horrified look crossed his face once again, and he threw himself on Lenalee's leg as tears streamed down his face. "LENALEE, IT'S TERRIBLE! ALLEN ATE ALL THE POWDERED DONUTS!"

Denice and Tomomi both sweatdropped. "That's what he wanted to tell her?" Tomomi questioned softly, most likely wondering why this was such a catastrophic event.

"Typical Lavi..." Denice muttered, shaking her head in annoyance.

Lenalee's face went slack at the comment, her poker face staring down at Lavi. Lavi inched away from Lenalee after detaching himself from her leg. Lenalee took a step forward and rested her hands on Lavi's shoulder, her glare pressuring him to shrink smaller than a bean sprout (possibly named Allen). "What did you say?" she asked voice deeper and far more deadly than normal.

Lavi's mouth moved but no words came out except for a squeak due to his sudden fear of Lenalee. Her head snapped to the two other girls in the hall, making them flinch at the dangerous air around her.

Tomomi inched behind Denice, shaking slightly. Denice growled at Tomomi, mentally calling her a coward, and turned back to Lenalee, gulping. "U-um, H-he said that A-Allen ate all the D-Donuts..."

Lenalee's face was still expressionless and her voice remained in dark monotone. "Ah, I see." The dark atmosphere around her grew with fire encircling her, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"S-should we tell her…?" Tomomi asked, still using Denice as a shield, Lavi joining her. The redhead and brunette shook their heads and took another step back.

"I'll be right back…" Lenalee growled before charging towards the cafeteria. "ALLEN, YOU BRAT!" her furious voice echoed from a distance**_._**

The three listened as they heard the shrill yells of pain from the cafeteria, signally that Allen had been found.

"Violent woman..." Lavi commented, and the girls nodded as they continued to listen to the white haired boy's girly yelps and shrieks.

_'Where was I...'_ Denice thought after her frozen state of terror melted away. She resisted the urge to laugh darkly as she turned to the still shivering Lavi. Tomomi's eyes widened as she barely dodged another blow from Denice's wrench, Lavi not being quite as lucky.

"Owwwwwie! Denny, what was that for!?" Lavi shrieked as he held his head where the wrench enflicted wound was, using Denice's unwanted nickname in a whiny voice.

A tick marked appeared on Denice's face, and her eye twitched. "You called me the Devil's Spawn... and don't call me 'Denny,' I'm not a man!" An aura challenging Lenalee's earlier darkness surrounded her.

"For good reason too…" Tomomi muttered under her breath.

Denice's head snapped to the black haired girl as she raised her now bloodied weapon. "You want some, too?"

Tomomi narrowed her eyes and shouted two words Denice had expected less than anything else. "Innocence, Activate!" Denice's eyes widened as the pale girl activated her Innocence, revealing an odd sword. The sword had a black handle with sapphire blue decals in it, and the silver blade was shaped like a sharp-edged key. Tomomi raised the odd looking weapon menacingly with a crooked grin.

Blood boiled in Denice's ears, and she scowled at the raven haired girl in front of her. With an expert hand, she swung the wrench. Tomomi dodged the tool, it passing right next to her face. Piercing blue eyes met hazel ones and the pale girl smirked as she avoided yet another blow.

Hazel eyes narrowed and confusion swept through her as she stepped back. Tomomi caught her elbow on a vase of water, spilling the content on the floor around them, yet it hadn't look like she had done it on purpose. Denice quickly took action and dove at the younger teen, leaping onto the water.

Tomomi swiped at the water. Doing so, she created what seemed to be some sort of hole. She hopped into it, and before Denice could as well, it sealed up, making the brunette slip on the water. With a yelp, she went down on her face. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment and rage as she got up, slipping a few times. She clenched her fist and whirled around looking for the raven haired girl.

"Where'd you go?!" the Danish girl shouted. Her tone softened to an angry mutter as she began to growl, "When I find that little brat, I'm gonna whack her with my wrench so hard, she'll…"

Lavi cut into the girl's angry rant on what she was gonna do when she found Tomomi. "Um, Denny, I don't know where Tomi went, but you might wanna look out before-"

Sadly, before the red head could finish, another black hole opened right above Denice, and Tomomi fell out, kicking the hazel eyed girl once again to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA Take that!" she cackled in glee as she landed on her feet, calling Denice a female dog.

"-she does that..." Lavi finished his sentence slowly as Denice got up, glaring at him.

A growl sounded from the back of Denice's throat. _'Oh, GAME ON!' _she thought grudgingly before her eyes swept the large pool of water from the vase spill earlier, giving her an idea. With a smirk, she thought, _'Innocence, Activate!'_ She turned to the sapphire eyed girl and clapped her hands together, sparks igniting from the metal gloves. "You little brat..." she chuckled murderously. "Hey, do you know what water's an excellent conductor for?"

Denice felt a satisfying feeling settle in her heart and grin as Tomomi's eyes widened in realization. But the black haired girl realized too late, for Denice's hands had already touched the water. The lightning transferred from the brunette's Innocence to the water, spreading out to the blue eyed girl. Before she could react, the electricity was traveling up and around Tomomi.

Tomomi yelped as she made seizure-like movements before falling to the ground. She winced before scowling and slowly standing back up, electricity still stinging her skin. Denice fluttered her eyelashes in mockery and smiled. "Oops," she said with false innocence.

"Why are girls so violent?" Lavi whined from his spot on the ground, rubbing his still bleeding head.

Two pairs of hateful eyes turned from each other to him and glared. "Shut up," they both commanded, making the redhead shrivel up and whimper.

Out of the corner of Denice's right eye, she saw Tomomi make a move to open another one of her black holes.

_'Oh no you don't!'_ she thought angrily as she lunged for the girl's leg, wrapping her arms around it with a deadly grip.

Denice fell inside the vortex with Tomomi. Her cinnamon brown ponytail floated around her face as if she were under water. Her grip around Tomomi's leg slackened slightly as she tried unsuccessfully to pinpoint where she was. Pitch blackness surrounded her as the ticking of clocks began to echo around her, continuing until bright light hit her hazel eyes.

Her eyes then traveled downward, not before widening, as she realized she was suspended in air above one of the stair cases in the Order. She looked up to see Tomomi's long black hair flowing about as she jumped gracefully onto one of the higher steps. Then the Danish girl smacked into the concrete stairs, her face on the flat side of one of the many steps.

Grasping her cheek, she threw herself onto her feet before she could tumble any further down the staircase. "ASJKSHSK! I'm gonna kill her!" she shouted in fury as she clapped her hands together and touched the wall, lightning traveling to where Tomomi stood.

"HA! Just you try!" she smugly laughed before dodging the attack and landing on even ground, the ends of her hair being singed an inch or so shorter.

"Um, Denny? Tomi?"

Denice smirked before pulling on the red belief carpet that was conveniently under the raven haired girl's feet harshly. Tomomi landed on her behind but quickly got up, growling as she raised her key blade. Denice got in a fighting stance as well.

"OI YOU GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" The two turned to Lavi, still in their fighting stances.

"YOU'RE DESTROYING THE HALLWAY!" He gestured to the area around the three. Around them, a few windows were broken, vases were smashed soaking the ripped carpet, and multiple walls had craters in them.

The two girls sweatdropped and sheepishly stared at their feet in embarrassment. Lavi, meanwhile, took a deep breath to calm himself down and ran his hand through his red locks. "It's fine, it'll be alright as long as we fix this before Lenalee gets ba-"

For the second time that day, somebody interrupted the boy in the middle of his sentence, although this time with more of a girlish shriek. The three Exorcists slowly turned their heads toward the source of the shriek. A few meters away stood Lenalee, her mouth hanging open as she let her gaze wonder to the girls' mass destruction.

"Welp. You're screwed," Lavi deadpanned, stepping away from Denice and Tomomi, who had paled considerably.

"She did it! It's her fault!" the girls two girls, who had done equal damage, blamed one another, pointing fingers like rapid fire.

"What's wrong, Lena- NOOOO!" Allen ran up from behind her and quickly dashed past her, Tomomi, Denice, and Lavi to a bag of ruined powdered donuts behind them. "YOU MURDERERS!" he yelled back at the three before grabbing the ruined snack and hugging it, telling it that everything would be alright. The four sweatdropped at the cursed boy's drama over food.

Meanwhile the brunette and blackette had continued to blame each other until Lenalee raised her nuclear powered clipboard menacingly, quickly shutting the two up. Tomomi yelped and hid behind Denice cowardly.

"Wha-HEY! Coward, stand your ground!" said Danish girl scolded before smacking the blue eyed girl with her own heavy loaded wrench.

"Owwww..." Tomomi crouched down as she held her head in pain.

Lenalee cleared her throat, making the two look back at her, but not before flinching under her murderous glower. "Clean up this mess. NOW," she ordered, smacking the two on the head with her clipboard.

Digging themselves out of their craters, the two girls scrambled to stand up straight, and because it felt like the right thing to do, they saluted the greenette. "Yes, Master!"

Allen continued to moan, and Lavi tried to stealthily sneak away but failed as Tomomi pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"You're helping," she growled.

**~ERMEHGERD A LINE BREAKER~**

After three hours of cleaning up involving many arguments, donuts, wrenches, clipboards, and colorful language, the three cleaned up the hallway to Lenalee's standards of decency. Lavi, Tomomi, and Denice stood in a line once again, breathing heavily and whining about how hard that was and how tired they were. Lenalee walked up to them, smiling her cheerful smile as if she hadn't just forced them into three hours of manual labor. She looked down at her clipboard then back at Tomomi with a kind smile.

_'Pleasedontmakemecleanagainpleasedontmakemecleanag ain,'_ Tomomi thought desperately, barely keeping her expressionless mask in check.

"Tomomi, while you three cleaned up the mess you made, I went to my brother," Lenalee started.

The world seemed to freeze around Tomomi for a moment. A wave of panic shot through her veins at Lenalee's words. That man, the Supervisor….. had he checked up on her? She cursed mentally for what this could mean for her and 'them.' What if she had been found out? Would Lenalee's brother be smart enough to look at Tomomi's past? Her blood ran cold. That would be an end already.

Tomomi's train of fearful thought was interrupted by Lenalee continuing, "He would like to meet you!" She turned to the annoyingly stern brunette. "He would like to see you, too, Denice!"

Denice nodded, and Tomomi did as well after slight hesitation, unaware that Lavi was looking at her. The green eyed boy took note of her reluctant attitude toward meeting Komui, his visible eye narrowing ever so slightly.

_'What does he want with me?'_ Tomomi thought anxiously as they journeyed up to Komui's office. She looked behind her as her only escape from her possible doom slowly disappeared. Melancholy, she turned her head once again forward to stare at the back of Denice's head. She began to entertain herself by watching the brown hairs swaying in their ponytail as she walked.

As they climbed the steps, an image flashed in Tomomi's head, making her blue eyes widen in surprise and her to almost stop climbing. It was of her childhood before she met her family. Her icy eyes concentrated on the nostalgic memory again, but it had already disappeared. She shook her head, calling it a fluke, and continued on her way to meet the mad scientist Komui Lee.

**~ERMEHGERD A LINE BREAKER~**

**Piña: Wasn't that an awesome chapter? I think it was pretty awesome~! :3  
Lavi: *in emo corner, rocking back and forth* Wrenches….. Wrenches everywhere….. o.o  
NoName-chan: OI, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY EMO CORNER! *flips table* ASDFGHJKLQ34WERTYUIOP67258ZXCVBNM?/!  
Piña: *ignoring them* ANYWAYS! Since I have no clue what to do for Denice's pairing, help us by voting~! ;3  
NoName-chan: *grins* Yup~! And if you don't, I have special shovels reserved for everyone~! ;D  
Piña: *pales* Wait…. Do you have one reserved for me, too? 0.0  
NoName-chan: *grins evilly* Yup~! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
Piña: *bursts into comical tears* NO, NONAME-CHAN! DON'T BEAT ME WITH YOUR SHOVEL! I'M NOT WORTHY OF THE AWESOMENESS! T_T  
NoName-chan: … You're no worthy….. of being beaten with a shovel? O_o  
Piña: Yup! ^^ It's too painful~  
Lavi: *sweat drops* How can you not be worthy of being beaten with a shovel…..?  
Piña: AJALSM STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! *glomps Lavi and shoves pretzels in his mouth*  
NoName-chan: *still trying to understand how Piña's not "worthy"*  
Lavi: GAHHHHH! *spits out pretzels* PIÑA, LET ME GO!  
Piña: NEVAR!  
NoName-chan: *still frozen in thought*  
Lenalee: *bursts into the room and hits us all over the heads with her clipboard* GUYS, YOU'RE GETTING DISTRACTED!  
NoName-chan: *shakes head* Right, right…  
Lavi: UUUUGH…  
Piña: ….Anyways, please Review and thanks for reading~! ^^**


End file.
